The Cinderella Syndrome
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: CrossOver Cendrillon / Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Cendrillon, pas vrai ? Bah, pas Susan ! Heureusement, Hannah et Colin sont là…


**Résumé :**

**Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Cendrillon, pas vrai ? Bah, pas Susan ! Heureusement, Hannah et Colin sont là…**

_Attention, très léger délire donc si l'humour partant dans tous les sens, sans harnais de sécurité, vous provoque des crises d'asthme, vous êtes prévenu :P. Pour les autres, fort courageux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Défi lancé par P'tite Yume qui aime bien me faire écrire n'importe quoi –hein, dis-leur xD_

**The Cinderella Syndrome**

A Poudlard, alors qu'on avait fêté la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, dans la Salle-sur-Demande de façon clandestine, il y a maintenant cinq jours, l'humeur n'était plus aux festivités mais ressemblait plutôt à celle d'un roman policier. Ou, d'après Hannah, à celle d'un conte…

**« Comment ça, tu vois pas le rapport ? Faut le faire pour passer à côté… ou tout simplement avoir le Q.I. d'un troll enrhumé ! **

**-Je te remercie, je me sens très bien, pas besoin de me proposer de mouchoir, **ironisa Colin, bougon.

**-Un Prince…, **commença Hannah, rêveuse.

**-Zabini ? **s'étonnèrent Colin et Susan, abasourdis.

**-… cherchant sa bien-aimée…**

**-Tu parles, ouais ! **se moqua Colin. **Il veut surtout se venger ! A cause de ta soi-disante princesse, il s'est taulé en plein milieu de la piste de danse !**

**-Ou son bien-aimé puisqu'il ou elle portait un masque, **fit remarquer Susan de son côté. »

Les deux Poufsouffle tournèrent des regards incrédules sur Susan qui haussa des épaules.

« Et alors ? pensa-t-elle, les travestis, ça existe ! »

Susan se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi on faisait de cette histoire une affaire d'état ? Ce n'avait été après tout qu'une fête organisée pour rabaisser les Serpentard, rien d'autre. Les élèves des trois autres maisons s'alliaient souvent pour ce genre de cause, détestant tous d'une façon exponentielle les Serpentard. Donc, ils avaient décoré et préparé la Salle-sur-Demande pour que s'y déroule une soirée où, évidemment, aucun Serpentard ne devrait être convié. Ceux-ci devaient juste en entendre parler pour bien qu'ils puissent enrager mais rester ignorants quant au lieu prévu. Malheureusement, Draco Malefoy était également un Serpentard et ce dernier était considéré par tous, même par les élèves des autres maisons, comme une personne à ne surtout pas énerver. Il n'avait eu qu'à interroger un élève de quatrième année à Serdaigle pour être au courant de chaque détail. Ainsi, il avait informé tous les membres de sa maison et leur avait donné comme instruction de saboter leur soirée… après avoir longtemps hésité à cafter auprès des professeurs.

Et, apparemment, la chance était du côté des Serpents puisque la soirée était costumée. Revêtus de déguisements variés, ils s'étaient mêlés à cette masse qu'ils méprisaient et avaient tenu bon leur rôle, cherchant une idée diabolique pour pourrir les célébrations, jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini se fût étalé de tout son long, pendant une danse avec une –ou un, comme le précise Susan- partenaire bien maladroite, dévoilant ainsi son identité à la vue de tous. Car, la chance ayant tourné, son masque de troll était tombé à terre.

S'en était suivi une bagarre aussi mémorable que féroce, entraînant chacun des invités. Les Serpentard s'étaient bien vite retrouvés dehors, amochés, vaincus par leur propre sous-nombre. Et depuis ces cinq jours qui séparaient les élèves de cet évènement, Zabini, accompagné de toute sa maison, recherchait vivement cette jeune fille –ou jeune homme- qui avait déclenché la ruine de leur plan. Et il n'avait comme indice que la couleur blonde de ses cheveux et un fin bracelet orné de minis sombrals qu'il avait arraché à la demoiselle –ou au damoiseau… bien efféminé- en tombant. Cette histoire faisait bien jaser.

**« Bref ! Je te dis que c'est exactement l'histoire de Cendrillon ! **reprit Hannah, férocement convaincu.

**-Dis plutôt que t'es en plein délire, ma vieille ! **rétorqua Colin. **Ya aucun romantisme dans cette histoire…**

**-Mais c'est qui Cendrillon ? **demanda Susan qui se sentait perdue. »

Hannah se tourna vers son amie, ignorant la mine moqueuse de Colin.

**« Ah oui, c'est vrai… tu connais pas Cendrillon ! C'est un véritable sacrilège ! Ce conte est dix fois mieux que **_**L'hippogriffe amoureux **_**! »**

Colin renifla de dédain… qu'est-ce que les filles avaient-elles donc avec la guimauve ? Un véritable mystère que personne ne prévoyait de résoudre…

**« C'est un conte débile ! Comme tous les contes, d'ailleurs…, **déclara Colin.

**-Bah tiens !**

**-Bah ouais !**

**-Abruti !**

**-Toi-même ! »**

Susan leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter Hannah méprisait la passion du jeune homme pour la photographie Colin violait sans cesse le règlement de Poudlard, forçant la jeune préfète à infliger une perte de points à sa propre maison. La rousse se sentait prise au piège entre ses deux amis qu'elle appréciait tous les deux, énormément.

**« Vous avez qu'à me la raconter ! **les coupa Susan alors qu'Hannah s'apprêtait à sortir son calepin qui ne la quittait jamais pour coller un avertissement à Colin.

**-Ouais ! **

**-C'est fastoche… tous les contes commencent pareil **_**Il était une fois… »**_

_Il était une fois, dans une petite ville, plongée dans l'humidité bien coutumière des contrées du royaume d'Angleterre, une jeune fille de douze ans qui répondait au nom de Luna Potter. Elle avait un visage fin, des goûts vestimentaires quelque peu originaux et de grands yeux bleus globuleux qui aimaient bien briller d'un éclat rêveur. Son père, James Potter, était un homme honnête aux revenus aisés qui se consumait d'amour pour sa femme, Lily Potter,… mais celle-ci mourut un triste jour d'octobre en donnant sa vie courageusement elle avait bondi sous les roues du carrosse du Seigneur d'Ireland, le Lord Voldy en voyage par ici, pour pousser Harry, un jeune bambin jouant avec insouciance, de la chaussée. Depuis ce jour, Harry portait très mal la cicatrice qu'il s'était faite sur le front en heurtant une pierre coupante… il était Celui-qui-a-survécu-aux-chauffards. _

_De son côté, Luna vécut bien mal cette tragédie mais ce ne fut que pire quand son père décida de se remarier avec une veuve, Bellatrix Black, de son nom de jeune fille qu'elle avait repris et Lestrange de celui de son défunt mari. Les journaux à scandales l'avait accusée de la mort de Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, que les médecins légistes disaient due à une arête de poisson mal avalée et qui était restée coincée dans son œsophage, empêchant le pauvre homme de respirer convenablement. Les rumeurs allaient maintenant bon train et prétendaient que la femme avait regardé son mari s'étouffer, bien satisfaite qu'il décède en lui léguant toute sa fortune. Il était de toute façon connu de tous que Bellatrix Black n'était devenue Lady Lestrange que pour la richesse qui s'en suivrait. D'ailleurs, le bruit courrait qu'elle avait la prétention de devenir Lady Voldy… le Seigneur d'Ireland lui avait depuis toujours soufflé une admiration passionnée. _

_Luna ne comprenait pas ce que son père trouvait à sa nouvelle marâtre qui semblait aussi froide et cruelle qu'elle était belle. _

_Accablée, Luna vit Bellatrix emménager dans la maison qu'elle partageait seulement avec son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Et comme si le caractère facilement inflammable de sa belle-mère ne suffisait pas, Luna rencontra bientôt ceux, tout aussi désagréables, de ses deux belles-sœurs Ginevra et Hermione._

_La première avait de flamboyants cheveux roux qui encadraient un beau visage constellé de tâche de rousseur. Si sa beauté n'avait d'égale que son intelligence, son Q.I. pourrait rivaliser avec le vieux roi Dumby mais… c'était loin d'être le cas. Niaise et cruche, elle obéissait au doigt et à l'oreille de sa sœur jumelle. Elle était obsédée par sa tenue, ce qui expliquait la profondeur de sa garde-robe, et par la gente masculine qui le lui rendait bien. Mais, bien malgré sa stupidité, la jeune fille trouvait tout de même de quoi être mauvaise avec Luna._

_La seconde avait une tignasse qui semblait à Luna impossible à coiffer et de beaux yeux noisette. Il était bien impossible de deviner la perversion qui régnait dans le cœur de la jeune fille par le regard. En effet, elle avait un don pour la manipulation et la comédie. Chacun pensait qu'elle était adorable et nourrissait des sentiments si bons qu'il était de l'ordre du possible qu'elle fut d'ascendance angélique. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Hermione était d'une telle intelligence que Luna ne cessait de se faire berner par sa ruse machiavélique. Elle ne cessait jamais de lire des livres qui avaient comme sujet la sorcellerie et les techniques de tortures. Sa mère la fournissait. _

_A ces deux jeunes filles, s'ajoutait leur cousin, Draco Malefoy. Un fils d'aristocrates, Lucius et Narcissa, la sœur de Bella, qui possédaient la plus grande « collection » d'esclave de tout le Royaume d'Angleterre. Il était si riche que personne n'osait critiquer le fait, pourtant bien polémique, qu'il était homosexuel. Du fait de sa beauté et de sa fortune qu'il hériterait de ses parents, le jeune garçon n'avait aucun mal à se trouver bon nombre de prétendants mais bien sûr, il aimait à les prendre pour après les jeter. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu d'un enfant de douze ans mais tout laissait à présager que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant avec les années. _

_Un an passa ainsi. Luna, plus seule que jamais, n'appréciant guère sa nouvelle famille qui ne faisait rien pour qu'elle se sente bien parmi eux. Son père, trop noyé dans la douleur qu'avait entrainé le deuil de sa femme et qui ne montrait pas sa fin, ne s'apercevait pas de la tristesse de sa fille. Et on aurait pu croire que sa présence ne servait à rien mais cette remarque aurait été bien vite démentie… à la mort de James Potter, tué à la chasse par un sanglier un peu trop sauvage, Luna devint une véritable fontaine humaine. Elle pleurait sans cesse le matin le midi le soir. Sa nouvelle famille et Draco grommelaient qu'elle était une bien bonne pleurnicheuse._

_Mais les moqueries ne devaient pas aimer se sentir seules et les corvées vinrent gentiment les accompagner. Bellatrix ne voulait pas gaspiller de l'argent à payer une domestique alors qu'elle en avait une juste sous son nez Luna. Aidée par ses deux filles et Draco qui apportait son propre linge, Bellatrix forçait sa belle-fille à tout faire si bien qu'elle finit vite par crouler sous le travail domestique. Et malgré tout ceci, Luna ne perdit pas la nuance rêveuse dans son regard bleu et son air qui laissait facilement deviner que son esprit était hors du temps… tout du moins du temps présent. N'ayant pas d'argent, ni de famille généreuse, la jeune fille prit sur elle de se confectionner des bijoux des radis en guise de boucles d'oreille –elle vérifiait qu'aucun asticot n'y avait élu domicile et les changeait assez régulièrement des bouchons de bouteilles en liège pour décorer la vieille chaîne en argent, seul héritage de sa défunte mère. Bon nombre de détail qui la firent surnommer par sa nouvelle famille et tout le village par le doux sobriquet de Loufoca. Elle trouvait ça charmant, ne remarquant pas qu'il y avait bien plus de raillerie à ce surnom que d'affection._

_D'autres années passèrent pendant lesquelles, elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter à la fenêtre, chaque matin, elle dut faire un parcours de combattant pour porter les petits-déjeuners à toute la maisonnée et étendre le linge en dansant. Une véritable âme d'artiste dans un corps athlétique et sportif._

_Les années passèrent donc… encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Luna féta ses dix-sept ans avec ses amis souris et oiseaux. Elle ne souffla aucunes bougies sur un beau et bon gâteau et n'eut droit qu'à des morceaux de fromages pourris et de petits asticots gigotant mais ce fut un anniversaire très agité ! _

_Ce jour-là, la famille Malefoy était invitée par Bella à venir dîner. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour célébrer le dix-septième anniversaire de Luna puisque, à part les oiseaux et les souris, personne ne se doutait qu'il fut le 17 mai._

_**-Loufoca ! Le vin ! **__ordonna Bella. __**Alors, mon cher Lucius, ainsi vous avez soufflé mot à notre Seigneur Ténébreux me concernant ?**_

_**-Bien sûr ! Et il vous trouve un tantinet trop vivante… notre Seigneur est attiré par l'au-delà depuis sa résurrection, **__déclara Lucius en croquant joyeusement dans une cuisse de poulet._

_**-Devrais-je tenté à mon tour une résurrection, Lucius ? **_

_**-Tu n'y penses pas, ma sœur ? **__s'affola Narcissa._

_**-Oh oui, mère ! Pourrais-je assister à ce joyeux évènement ? **__s'enthousiasma Hermione, le regard brillant d'un air si angélique et bon qu'on ne pouvait se douter de la perversion qui faisait battre son charmant petit cœur._

_Luna revint avec le vin, à cloche-pied. Personne ne fit attention à elle. _

_Ils étaient bien trop occupés à parlementer sur le Lord Voldemort, Seigneur d'Ireland et qui préparait une attaqua contre le roi d'Angleterre, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumby. Des Bouffemacchabés étaient à son service et le soutenaient dans cette juste cause. Ils étaient surnommés ainsi car ils faisaient rôtir leurs victimes pour les dévorer ensuite dans une belle ambiance conviviale._

_**-Mère, je n'ai guère de robe à me mettre pour la Super Party qui aura lieu au château pour trouver une fiancée au Prince Blaise ! **__s'indigna Ginevra._

_**-Ah, bien sûr ! **__s'écria Bella, ayant apparemment eut une idée très ingénieuse. __**Si l'une de mes merveilleuses filles devient la femme du successeur du roi Dumby alors il sera aisé pour notre Seigneur de prendre le Royaume ! Hermione –ou Ginevra, m'enfin…- n'aura qu'à empoisonner le Prince une fois qu'il aura gagné le trône !**_

_**-C'est diabolique, **__remarqua Narcissa, vaguement dégoûtée._

_**-C'est cool ! **__s'exclamèrent Hermione et Draco d'une même voix._

_**-Je lui toucherai mot, vicieuse belle-sœur, **__accorda Lucius. __**Loufoca, du vin ! **_

_Mais Luna rêvassait, songeant à son avenir si elle se rendait à ce bal. Elle se voyait déjà devenir Princesse, aux côtés de l'un des plus beaux jeunes hommes du Royaume Le Prince Blaise. Celui-ci ne tenait pas sa beauté africaine de son père qui était aussi bronzé qu'un drap lavé au nouvel Omo – qui lave plus blanc que blanc ! Le roi, vivant une idylle avec Grindelwald, son cuisinier qu'il tuât plus tard lors d'un duel pour une question de quantité de sucre dans ses bonbons au citron, n'avait pas eu le cœur à avoir une reine et avait préféré adopter. _

_Mais bien que le roi conviait toutes les jeunes femmes du Royaume en âge de se marier, Luna n'osait en parler avec sa belle-mère, connaissant d'avance son refus. Alors, elle se livra aux corvées, le cœur empli de désespoir, aidant ses belles-sœurs et Draco –qui se sentait l'âme d'une jeune femme en âge de se marier- à se préparer pour la Super Party qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. L'avant veille cependant, elle se trouva le courage de braver son appréhension pour implorer Bella._

_**-A la Super Party du Roi ? Jeune sotte, te crois-tu invitée ?**_

_**-Je suis une jeune femme en âge de me marier, **__répondit-elle, simplement._

_**-Ah oui… c'est juste. Mais tu n'as ni robe, ni bijoux… les souillons font quelque peu tâche avec un décor seigneurial, Loufoca.**_

_**-Si je me trouve une tenue, pourrais-je m'y présenter, mère ?**_

_**-Soit. La miséricorde me rosit le teint.**_

_Luna eut grande peine à se confectionner cette robe qu'il lui fallait mais elle eut la chance de se rappeler qu'une robe de sa défunte mère était rangée au grenier, délaissée et usée par le temps. Aidée de ses amis ailés ou moustachus, Luna parvint à lui donner une nouvelle vie. Elle put même l'accessoirisée d'un ruban mauve que Ginevra ne voulait pu et avait jeté et un collier de perles claires qu'Hermione avait lancé par la fenêtre. Styliste, oui, elle pourrait faire ce métier. Elle hésitait entre cette profession et celle de cantatrice ou danseuse dans les bars. Dur dilemme. _

_**-J'ai ma tenue, mère !**_

_**-Oh, est-ce vrai ? J'ai bien envie de rire, pourrais-je la voir ? **__demanda Bella._

_**-Ce sera une surprise ! Vous la verrez, demain ! **__promit Luna, souriante._

_**-Mère ! **__rugit Ginevra. __**Elle ne peut ! Que ferait-elle dans une Super Party ?**_

_**-Ginevra parle justement, **__l'appuya Hermione._

_**-Mes filles, calmez votre courroux, votre teint doit garder cette innocence candide qui plaira au Prince et non se parer de cette rage qui ravit tant vos cœurs, **__les rappela-t-elle à l'ordre._

_Elle les emmena à l'écart, loin des oreilles de Luna qui, de toutes façons, ne trouvaient rien de moins intéressant que leur discussion, et elle leur dit :_

_**-N'ayez crainte, fruits de la ma chaire délicate et de mon sang pur ! Loufoca n'aura aucunement l'occasion de se rendre à la Super Party.**_

_**-Quelle ruse a-t-il fleuri dans votre cœur de pierre, mère ? **__susurra Hermione, intéressée._

_Après un sourire complice, Bella se retourna vers Loufoca qui tournait sur elle-même._

_**-Dans ma bonté, je consens à te donner le privilège d'être présente à la Super Party, cependant ton rôle premier est de nous être agréable, n'est-ce pas, Loufoca ? Tu ne jouiras de ma mansuétude qu'une fois que tu auras tenu à ce que tes devoirs soient faits.**_

_**-Trop super cool ! **__s'écria Luna._

_Le lendemain, cependant, la véritable signification des paroles de sa marâtre apparut à la jeune femme ce n'était certainement pas trop super cool. Elle eut une liste de travaux domestiques à faire d'une longueur telle qu'elle peinait à s'imaginer faire tout ceci en une journée. Elle demandera alors l'aide de ses amis oiseaux et souris qui répondirent fidèlement à l'appel. _

_Ainsi, elle parvint à nettoyer la cheminée, laver puis étendre tout le linge de la maisonnée plus celui de celle des Malefoy, astiquer l'argenterie, décrasser les trois baignoires, faire disparaître la moindre toile d'araignée qui pendait des plafonds –elle tapa la discute aux arachnides pour leur demander de cesser leur tissage pour la journée et, conquis par le charme de Luna, les araignées lui accordèrent cette faveur- et savonna le chat de Hermione, Pattenron. Cette tâche fut la plus acrobatique et elle dû demander l'aide du gros chien noir, Patmol, pour attraper le félin qui refusait que Luna la touche._

_Pour se venger, Pattenron fit des allées et retours innombrables pendant que Luna lavait le sol, prenant bien garde à ce que ses coussinets soient boueux même si la sensation qui s'ensuivait n'était pas des plus agréables. Le sacrifice de soi est parfois indispensable pour rendre la vie des autres invivable._

_Il était dix-neuf heures quand Luna eut achevé la liste et elle courut en informer sa marâtre qui s'appliquait de l'eye-liner en chantonnant :_

_**-Cendrillon, pour ses vingt ans, est la plus jolie des enfants. Son bel amant, le Prince charmant la prend sur son beau cheval blanc…***_

**« Elle oublie le temps dans ce palais d'argent, **chantait Hannah avec passion, en prenant sa baguette pour micro.

**-La Ferme, Hannah ! **s'énerva Colin.

**- Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lève, elle ferme les yeux et dans ses rêves… **

**-Bon, on va continuer sans elle…, **soupira-t-il, désespéré par l'acte artistique de sa camarade. »

_**-Ma longue besogne est terminée, Mère.**_

_**-Saperlipopette ! **__s'exclama Bella. _

_**-Je m'en vais vous rejoindre, préparée, dans le Hall ! **_

_**-Mazette ! **__ajouta Bella, n'en revenant toujours pas._

_Luna se dépêcha de revêtir sa belle robe blanc crème qui avait appartenu, il y a des années, à sa mère. Elle se sentait toute émue mais elle se dépêcha de descendre dans le hall, après avoir relevé ses cheveux par une pince dont Draco ne voulait plus, s'étant coupé ses cheveux blonds pour la Super Party. _

_La vision de Luna dévalant les escaliers dans cette robe, qui lui allait à ravir et qui montrait la beauté qu'elle avait tant dissimulée dans ses tenues de servante, fut si intolérable à Hermione, Ginevra et Draco qu'ils se ruèrent sur elle. _

_**-Ce collier est à moi, dérobeuse ! **__claqua Hermione en arrachant son ancien bijoux avec une violence tel que Luna senti son cou lui brûler._

_**-Et cette pince, voleuse ? **__grinça Draco en tirant avec force sur la pince, une mèche des cheveux blonds de Luna lui restant dans les mains._

_**-C'est mon ruban, vilaine ! **__cracha Ginevra en déchirant la robe de Luna à sa taille et à son décolleté._

_Le spectacle qu'offrait Luna, une fois que les trois jeunes gens revinrent, leur rage calmée et la satisfaction brillant dans leur regard, aux près de Bella, n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Sa tenue était fichue et sa magnifique robe était devenue lamentable, se perdant en pans déchirés. Les larmes brillaient dans son regard globuleux et des sanglots commençaient à poindre au fond de sa poitrine._

_**-Nommes-tu ceci une tenue convenable ? Le Prince souffrirait à sa vue et je n'oserai te laisser infliger tel supplice à sa seigneurie, Loufoca. Nous rentrerons tardivement, tâche à ce que le dîner soit prêt à notre retour, **__annonça Bella, un sourire faussement cruel aux lèvres, puis elle sortit, suivis des deux jeunes femmes et de Draco qui lança une bise aussi imaginaire que railleuse à la pauvre Luna._

_Celle-ci courut au jardin pour se laisser tomber sur un des beaux bancs qui le parsemaient. Elle y laissa couler toutes les larmes qui lui vrillaient le cœur et ses sanglots résonnèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

_Un _Blim, _suivi d'un _Boum _et d'un _« Bordel de merde ! », _interpella la jeune femme qui se redressa sur la banc et son humeur fut légèrement égayée par la vue fort sympathique qu'offrait un grand blond à la longue chevelure et à la mine colérique, empêtrée dans une robe rouge pivoine, décorée de froufrous et de belles fleurs en tissus. Après quelques minutes et une dizaine de jurons originaux, l'homme parvint à se relever, tenant une baguette magique brisée dans l'une de ses mains manucurées. _

_**-Lord Malefoy ? **__s'étonna Luna. __**Mais pourquoi portez-vous une robe ?**_

_**-Je suis ta marraine fée, sombre idiote ! Et sache que c'est ma tenue de travail… faite sur mesure donc, abstiens-toi de tout commentaire ! **__gronda-t-il, vexé._

_**-Ma marraine fée, Lord ?**_

_**-Bah quoi ? Les nobles ne peuvent exercer de travail manuel alors, il fallait bien que je trouve d'autre source de revenus ! Si tu crois qu'une si nombreuse famille se nourrit tout seul alors…**_

_**-Vous n'êtes que trois Lady Malefoy Draco Malefoy et vous-même, **__remarqua-t-elle._

_**-Tu as bien raison. J'aurais dû rester célibataire… **_

_**-Certes.**_

_**-Alors, Loufoca, ça n'a pas l'air de gazer ! Qu'est-ce qui tourmente encore ta petite vie de souillon ?**_

_**-J'aimerais tant aller à la Super Party mais tous font en sorte que ça me soit impossible, **__se lamenta-t-elle._

_Ses larmes, qui avaient été distraites par l'arrivée comique du Lord-Marraine-Fée, reprirent leur chemin sinueux le long des joues creuses de Luna. La marraine fée ricana un instant, observant, l'air goguenard, les pleurnicheries de sa « protégée ». _

_Apparemment, le patron de Lucius Malefoy ne semblait pas satisfait de son boulot et il lui lança un mini-éclair du palais céleste où il se trouvait. _

_**-Par Zeus, quel fils de stripteaseuse ! **__jura-t-il, sa chevelure blonde fumante et devenue aussi frisé qu'un mouton._

_Le ciel gronda et d'épais nuages noirs vinrent cacher les étoiles. La marraine fée sembla comprendre qu'un second éclair pouvait bien venir punir cette insulte._

_** -Très, très jolie stripteaseuse et intelligente, et spirituelle… d'ailleurs, elle n'est même pas stripteaseuse, hein ? Bonne sœur, voilà ! Quelle affreuse méprise dûe à cet éclair qui m'a chamboulé la cervelle ! Sot que je suis ! **__s'écria-t-il, les bras levé vers le ciel qui sembla s'apaiser et les nuages se dissipèrent. _

_**-Oh oui, très sot ! **__l'approuva Luna, aimable._

_Sa marraine fée lui lança à son tour des éclairs par le regard mais, se rappelant de la sanction qu'il venait d'essuyer, il dû se contraindre à devenir plus professionnel. _

_**-Je vais t'aider à te rendre à la Super Party et à tenter ta chance auprès du Prince. Apporte-moi une citrouille, un chien, un chat, six souris et un rat ! Et que ça saute !**_

_Luna s'en alla prestement quérir ce que lui avait demandé sa marraine fée. Elle ne fut absente que quelques seconde que déjà elle était de retour. Elle tenait Pattenron dans ses bras et celui-ci la griffait avec beaucoup de volonté, tandis que Patmol, Queudever –le rat- et les six souris la suivaient._

_**-Oh, quelle célérité !**_

_**-Thanks so much, Milord !**_

_**-You're welcome, **__lui répondit-il. __**Tu vas voir comme je gère la fougère !**_

**« La fougère ? **s'étonna Hannah.

**-Quoi ? C'est pour que ça rime, tête d'andouille !**

**-C'est stupide…, **commenta-t-elle.

**-Poil au bide ! **poursuivirent Susan et Colin d'une même voix.

**-Humpff ! »**

_La marraine fée pointa sa baguette brisée et elle hésita un instant… elle ne pouvait pas faire de la magie avec un truc pareil !_

_**-Vous volez du **_**scotch, **_**Marraine fée ? **__lui proposa Luna en sortant un rouleau d'on-ne-sait-où._

_**-C'est quoi ?**_

_**-Un truc qui colle…**_

_**-Anatole !**_

**« Colin ! »**

_Après avoir rafistolé sa baguette, le Lord la pointa sur la citrouille qu'il changea en un énorme carrosse blanc et rond._

_**-Oh le beau carrosse ! **__s'émerveilla la jeune fille._

_Il changea ensuite les six souris en chevaux magnifiques chevaux blancs, le chat en un valet aux cheveux flamboyants et aux grands yeux bleus, le chien en un second valet brun ô combien séduisant et au sourire ravageur, et le rat en un cocher au regard fuyant et à la mine de rongeur._

_**-Vous voulez qu'on aille faire un tour, ma jolie ? **__proposa le brun, en lui décochant un regard charmeur de ses yeux gris. __**Je me nomme Black, Sirius Black !**_

_**-Oui ! **__s'enthousiasma Luna en s'apprêtant à se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme._

_**-Hé, le toutou ! T'es le valet, pas le Prince ! **__intervint Lucius Malefoy en retenant Luna d'une main._

_**-C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Je suis le plus beau !**_

_**-C'est vrai ça… en fait, je ne veux plus aller à la Super Party, **__avoua Luna en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de Lucius pour fondre sur le valet qui arborait un air supérieur._

_Le ciel gronda et Lucius frémit._

_**-Sale dévergondée ! Ton destin n'est pas d'épouser un chien ! Car, au douzième coup de minuit, c'est ce qu'il redeviendra.**_

_**-Oh nooooon…**_

_**-Et si ! **__cingla Lucius. _

_**-J'ai le cœur brisé, **__révéla Luna._

_**-Tant mieux. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il faut te vêtir élégamment pour que le Prince soit séduit par une beauté encore jamais éveillée.**_

_Un coup de baguette et la princesse fut parée d'une sublime robe bleu clair, cousu avec beaucoup de talent, et une paire de longs gants en satin recouvrait ses mains et ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon distingués et un bandeau y brillait. Des pantoufles de verre étincelaient à ses pieds fins._

**« Les pantoufles sont en vair, pas en verre comme les vitres, abruti ! **s'indigna Hannah.

**-Et alors ? C'est plus classe, quand même ! **répliqua Colin.

**-Et pourquoi pas en fer, tant que t'y es ! Tu t'imagines marcher avec des chaussures en verre, toi ? **

**-C'est vrai que ça doit faire foutrement mal, **gémit Susan.

**-Faut souffrir pour être belle ! **déclara-t-il. »

_**-Come on Barbie, let's go Super Party ! **__s'écria le valet roux avec enthousiasme._

_**-Pattenron, **__s'étonna-t-elle._

_**-Durant cette soirée, je serai Ron. Seulement, Ron.**_

_**-Qu'il en soit ainsi, **__l'appuya la marraine fée. __**Partez sur le champ. Je n'ai qu'une seule recommandation, Loufoca Fais en sorte d'être de retour au dernier coup de minuit car quand il retentira, le charme se rompra.**_

_**-J'y veillerai, Marraine Fée.**_

_Ils partirent alors. Ils durent cependant faire halte plusieurs fois car il se trouvait que Luna avait la nausée en carrosse.____Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux rivages du grand lac qui abritait l'île du palais royal et quand la jeune femme sortit du véhicule, aidée par Ron et Sirius, son élégance et sa beauté émerveillèrent la foule. Personne ne la reconnut comme Loufoca, le larbin de la maisonnée Black qui avait un drôle d'air. Même Bella, Hermione, Ginevra et Draco furent dupés. _

_Hermione fut comme foudroyée sur place quand elle aperçu Ron, le beau jeune homme qui avait été son chat et qui le redeviendra. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il la regardait avec émotion sa maitresse qu'il avait toujours adoré. _

_**-Beau jeune homme, votre regard me dit quelque chose… nous nous connaissons ?**_

_**-Certainement pas, fleur de mon cœur. Cependant, je me rends compte que le votre a hanté le moindre de mes rêves, **__répondit-il, mystérieusement._

_**-Comment est-ce possible ? Je crois que je vous aime, **__avoua Hermione, ravagée._

_Ron eut un sourire si grand qu'il atteignait presque ses oreilles rougis par l'émouvante déclaration. Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione répondit fiévreusement au baiser sous les regards indignés de sa famille et satisfait de Draco._

_**-Le Prince sera à moi, rien qu'à moi, **__s'enthousiasma-t-il. __**Mon préciiiiieux !**_

_**-Ne te plonge point dans tes doux rêves mais si inutiles, mon chère neveu. Ginevra gagnera son cœur bien avant toi, **__assura Bella, convaincue._

_Draco renifla avec dédain tandis que Ginevra trouvait de plus en plus excitante l'idée d'embrasser un serviteur en regardant les lèvres du cocher roux contre celles de sa sœur jumelle. _

_Un géant à l'air jovial et à la barbe hirsute appela les invités en leur présentant d'immenses barques qui serviraient à traverser le lac noir pour atteindre le château. Tous y prirent place, sauf Hermione qui préférait la chaleur des bras de Ron à l'humidité de la traversée du lac. Le Prince semblait si terne au cœur amoureux de la jeune femme à présent qu'elle connaissait ce beau roux. _

_Luna partagea une barque avec Dolores Ombrage, une vieille fille du village qui s'était trouvée concernée par l'invitation, parée d'une grosse robe rose, et les jumelles Patil qui se disputait pour savoir qui aurait le privilège de danser la première avec le Prince. Il se trouva que Parvati gagna ce droit puisque sa sœur nageait maintenant avec les poissons du Lac noir. Un plongeon était si vite arrivé._

_Bientôt, Luna posa le pied sur l'île et elle se dirigea, le pas joyeux, vers le château dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant une lumière vive et blanche éclairer le chemin qui y menait. Dans le majestueux hall, une sorcière assez âgée, vêtue d'une robe aux carreaux écossais, arborait un regard sévère et un chignon strict. Elle libérait les invités de leur manteau et leur souhaitait la bienvenue d'une voix sérieuse et professionnelle. _

_Luna pénétra alors dans le véritable lieu de la Super Party une immense salle au plafond élevée à une hauteur extravaguant et reflétant le ciel étoilé qui décorait cette nuit, à l'extérieur. De grands buffets présentaient aux invités des mets aussi délicieux qu'originaux et un deux trônes en or brillaient dans le fond de la salle, posés sur une estrade recouverte d'un tapis pourpre. Le roi Albus Dumby et son fils adoptif, le Prince Blaise, y siégeaient. L'un semblait euphorique et joyeux tandis que l'autre arborait une mine ennuyée, accoudé nonchalamment à son trône, poussant soupir sur soupir. _

_Quand enfin tous furent présents dans la salle, les portes se fermèrent et le roi Dumby se leva, en écartant les bras comme s'il voulait que les invités accourent pour lui faire un câlin –personne n'en eut l'audace, cependant._

_**-Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à vous, mes sujets, amis et fidèles ! Je suis comblé par votre présence à tous à cette Super Party qui offrira à une jeune femme que je sais d'avance belle et délicate comme la rosée du matin et à mon aimé et adoré fils le Prince Blaise la chance de vivre une longue histoire d'amour. Car, ce soir, je veux de la musique, de la danse, des rires et de l'amour, mes amis ! Que les jeunes femmes soient ravissantes et les jeunes hommes irrésistibles ! Mais avant que les réjouissances ne commencent, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie. [2]**_

_La salle y répondit par des nuées d'applaudissements. Le roi avait parlé. Il se rassit très heureux, ne se souciant guère du bruit suspect qui retentit quand son arrière train se posa sur son trône –deux grands jumeaux roux explosèrent de rire en vantant les mérites des coussins péteurs- et s'adressa alors à son fils :_

_**-Danse avec chacune d'elle, Blaisinounet, et choisit celle qui fait battre ton cœur.**_

_**-Et s'il y en a aucune ? **__s'énerva-t-il. __**Et je m'appelle Blaise, vieille branche !**_

_**-L'amour a élu domicile dans mon palais, ce soir, Blaisinichou. Comment ceci serait-il possible dans ces conditions ?**_

_**-Blaise ! **__lui rappela-t-il, irrité._

_**-Allez, va, vole, cours et cajole ! Que j'aie bientôt une petite fille ou un petit fils bondissant sur mes genoux, Blaisou-mon-petit-chou ! **_

_N'ayant nullement la foi de supporter encore longtemps les sobriquets affectifs de son père, le Prince Blaise se leva pour le satisfaire. Debout, face à la masse de prétendantes et de quelques prétendants, il déclara :_

_**-Que le premier de mes soupirants s'avance !**_

_La femme à l'air sévère qui accueillait les invités dans le hall déroula un long parchemin et appela :_

_**-Nymphadora Tonks !**_

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'agaça en sortant de la foule :_

_**-Tonks, tout court !**_

_Mais elle n'eut pas avancé de plus de deux mètres qu'elle s'étalait de tout son long, après s'être tordue la cheville. En colère, elle se redressa mais elle n'arriva pas à se remettre debout. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint l'aider mais elle la repoussa, sa fureur montant d'un cran._

_**-Va-t-en, Remus ! Tu ne veux guère de moi, je ne veux pas plus de ta pitié !**_

_**-Je suis pauvre et vieux, **__soupira-t-il, en retour. __**Tu gagnerais tout en te mariant au Prince !**_

_**-Et bien, que fais-je ? Ne tentais-je point ma chance comme tu m'as tant poussée à le faire alors que tu es le seul qui fait battre mon cœur ? **__claqua-t-elle en foudroyant le Prince et Remus à tour de rôle._

_Le Prince s'offusqua de ses élans si haineux comme s'il avait une quelconque responsabilité dans le fait qu'elle était présente au château ! Lui, ne désirait pas se marier et certainement pas avec une femme aux cheveux roses !_

_Remus parut attendri par la déclaration de la jeune femme et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui promettant de l'épouser sitôt qu'ils seraient de retour au village. Elle bondit de joie dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent devant toute la salle qui se partageaient entre l'agacement et l'émotion._

_Toujours aussi professionnelle, la femme écossaise poursuivit :_

_**-Parvati Patil !**_

_Celle-ci se déhancha en direction du Prince qui étouffa un bâillement. Quand elle fut près de lui, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou sombre de Blaise et elle se mit à chanter :_

_**-Ouiiiii, Je t'adore ! T'es mon amour, mon trésor !**_

_**-Ouiiii, Je t'adore ! Tous les jours un peu plus fort ! [3] **__ajouta Padma, dans sa robe vaseuse, en accourant pour arracher sa sœur des bras du Prince._

_S'en suivit un véritable combat de boxe en plein milieu de la Salle tandis qu'un peu plus loin le baiser entre Remus et sa fiancée s'enflammait. L'écossaise continua :_

_**-Draco Malefoy !**_

_L'appelé s'approcha du Prince tel un félin et se mit à lui tourner autour, en susurrant :_

_**-Mon précieux, je te veux ! Oh oui, mon préciiiieux ! Je t'aurai !**_

_**-McGo, suivant ! **__marmonna Blaise en suivant du regard Draco qui continuait de lui tourner autour, un sourire effrayant de folie aux lèvres._

_**-Astoria Greengrass !**_

_Avant que la jeune femme en question ne puisse répondre à l'appel, une gifle retentit._

_**-N'as-tu pas honte, traînée ? Tu es promise à l'homme de mon cœur, à Draco, et tu tentes d'être Princesse ? Quelle sœur traîtresse et cupide, fais-tu ! **__cracha l'aînée des Greengrass, Daphnée._

_**-Comment peux-tu songer que je sois ravie de mes fiançailles avec cet homosexuel répugnant ? Il pourrait me tromper avec père ! **_

_**-Comment ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Fiancé, moi ? Mais par quelle sournoiserie, par quelle tromperie ? **__s'alarma Draco en cessant de lorgner Blaise de cette façon si prononcée._

_Un _Plop, _suivit d'un _Splach _et d'un _« Nom d'un python, c'est du citron ! », _retentit alors dans la grande salle. La Marraine fée de Luna, alias le Lord Lucius Malefoy, avait la tête enfoncée dans un immense gâteau au citron, le préféré du roi Dumby, sa robe toujours aussi voyante recouverte de crème. Les atterrissages n'étaient pas don fort et il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout sur ses chaussures à talons si haut. Il espérait une quelconque rémunération pour ce malus fort encombrant. _

_Il pivota en direction de son fils qui n'en revenait pas et se demandait par quel maléfice son père avait été touché. La Marraine Fée se passa une main agacée sur le visage pour en ôter le surplus crémeux et révéla à Draco :_

_**-Avec ta mère, nous voulions t'en parler nous sommes fauchés ! Plus un rond ! Et la famille Greengrass est plus riche que ce bon vieux Crésus alors, t'es gentil mais ta mère veut la nouvelle robe de Madame Guipure et moi, une nouvelle coupe ! Tu épouseras ta promise !**_

_**-Je ne peux m'y résoudre, père. Mon cœur n'y survivrait !**_

_**-Fils indigne et ingrat, renierais-tu ton sang ?**_

_Draco n'avait pas répondu quand McGo reprit :_

_**-La jolie blonde au nom inconnu !**_

_Luna, se sentant infiniment concernée, s'avança alors du jeune Prince et le silence se fit total dans la salle. Même le baiser fiévreux de Remus et Tonks s'interrompit. Blaise trouvait Luna si belle qu'il en oublia son air renfrogné et ses manières grognons. Il se sentait fondre au contact bleu de ses beaux yeux et consumé de passion en suivant les mouvements lents de sa robe contre sa peau._

**« Que c'est romantique ! **parodia Colin, en prenant un ton mièvre et en battant des cils avec exagération.

Susan éclata de rire, rendant Hannah bougonne. Elle s'appliquait dans son récit alors que Colin ne faisait qu'essayer de rajouter son grain de sel d'humour grotesque.

**-Quand tu tomberas amoureux, tu trouveras plus que les histoires de cœur sont des sujets de moqueries !**

**-C'est niais, **grommela-t-il.

**-Allez, continuez ! **les pressa Susan. »

_Quand elle fut toute proche du Prince, son regard noir l'intimida et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Elle baissa le regard et se sentit rougir quand Blaise posa une main sur sa taille tandis qu'il s'emparait de l'une des siennes avec la seconde. Ils commencèrent ainsi à danser, virevoltant sous les regards jaloux et admiratifs de la salle._

_La danse s'attardant sur plusieurs chansons consécutives que jouait l'orchestre, les autres invités désespérèrent à pouvoir gagner les bras du Prince et dansèrent à leur tour. Dumby était fou de joie et il appela son conseiller qui avait préféré un coin sombre à la proximité du roi. Peu enthousiaste, le conseiller, aux cheveux corbeaux et gras lui retombant de façon disgracieuse sur les épaules, pointa son long nez pointu aux côtés de son monarque qui le salua d'un immense sourire._

_**-Servilo, mon ami ! Bons conseils et justes remarques sont les présents que tu m'offres depuis des années. Donne-moi donc ton avis sur la charmante dulcinée qui glisse et scintille dans les bras de mon fils le Prince Blaise.**_

_**-Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, la racaille ! Inconnue et mystérieuse, son nom n'apparait nulle part et ses origines sont obscures. Des racines pendent de ses oreilles et son regard est troublant. Oh, vieux roi empreint de folie, n'ayez pas celle de laisser le Prince s'amouraché de cette fille sans famille, **__dit-il, la voix trainante._

_**-Servilus, compagnon de mon cœur, mon fils le Prince n'a guère plus de famille que cette jeune femme. Pourtant n'est-il pas le meilleur des hommes ?**_

_**-Si, si, bien sûr, altesse. Cependant…**_

_**-Donc, ton avis s'accorde au mien, ô mon Servilus que je chéris leur couple sera royale et majestueux.**_

_**-Ancêtre s'attardant dans la vie, écoutez-moi, je ne…**_

_**-Ta parole a guidé mon cœur et ma raison. Tu peux aller où bon te semble. Mon royaume a trouvé sa princesse ! **__s'exclama le roi Dumby gaiement._

_Servilus, comprenant que le roi n'avait pas l'attention de prêter oreille à ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de Luna, s'en alla en pestant contre l'aveuglement du vieux monarque. _

_Au même instant, guidés par leur danse et leurs cœurs, Luna et le Prince avaient glissé au Parc. Le Prince stoppa leur pas et se penchait pour embrasser la jeune femme quand le premier coup de minuit retentit, réveillant Luna. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux globuleux et s'écria :_

_**-Fichtre ! Il faut que je m'en aille ! La soirée a été douce et bercera mes rêves mais le temps m'est compté !**_

_**-Délire que voilà, **__commenta Blaise, désabusé._

_Mais Luna s'arracha de ses bras, partant en courant. La Marraine Fée qui voulait ardemment une promotion fit construire un pont d'un coup de baguette magique et, sans hésiter, la jeune femme l'emprunta, le Prince à sa poursuite. Dans sa course, elle perdit une de ses pantoufles de verre… -_**« De vair, Colin ! »**- _et Blaise s'attarda à la ramasser, perdant toute chance de rattraper sa bien-aimée. _

_Dés qu'elle eut quitté le pont et atteint la rive, la construction magique de sa Marraine Fée frémit avant de disparaître soudainement, faisant tomber le Prince qui était encore dessus à l'eau. Le dixième coup de minuit avait vibré lorsque Luna bondit à l'intérieur du carrosse et Queudever, le cocher, fit claquer son fouet pour que les chevaux partent au galop. Ron eut tout juste le temps de donner un énième baiser d'adieu à Hermione qui était désespérée de le voir partir si vite._

_**-Mais quand vous reverrais-je ? **__cria-t-elle._

_**-C'est ton sale matou, pauvre cloche ! **__lui hurla Queudever, en réponse._

_Hermione fut sonnée par l'aveu et tomba évanouie sur le sol caillouteux._

_**-Oh, l'infâme traître ! La balance ! Le sycophante ! Qu'il meurt pendu ! **__siffla Sirius._

_**-Sale rat, je vais t'étriper ! **__rugit Ron en bondissant près du cocher._

_Au même instant, un majestueux scène sortit de la forêt, surprenant le cocher qui tira violemment sur les reines juste avant que le dernier coup de minuit ne résonne. Les chevaux eurent le temps de heurter de plein fouet le cerf avant de redevenir des souris et le carrosse de foncer droit contre un arbre avant de se changer en la citrouille qu'il avait été autrefois. Celle-ci s'éclata contre le tronc, répandant des morceaux partout. Un rat se vit alors poursuivre par un chat roux et furieux, désireux de réduire le rongeur en bouillis._

_La pauvre Luna, le corps douloureux, approcha du cerf souffrant, allongé sur le chemin. Elle caressa son poil court et brun, et se mit à pleurer sa mort proche._

_**-Luna, je… je suis ton père ! **__souffla-t-il, gémissant, d'une voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe._

_**-Père ? **__s'étonna-t-elle._

_Sa robe avait disparu, il ne restait comme vestige de sa soirée que son unique soulier de verre _–**« je suis blasée »**- _et son père-cerf acheva sa vie dans un soupir douloureux. Elle partit alors en courant pour arriver chez elle avant Bella et ses filles, Draco rentrant certainement chez lui –s'il n'avait pas fugué. Elle s'empressa de mettre sur le feu un potage et de mettre le couvert. Quand sa belle-famille passa le seuil, elle lui demanda, aimable :_

_**-La Super Party ?**_

_**-Ma fille s'est acoquinée d'un valet !**_

_**-Quelle chance, **__rouspéta Ginevra._

_**-Pattenron…, **__gémit Hermione._

_Luna haussa les épaules et s'en alla dans sa chambre, sous les combles. Elle pourra toujours rêver de son Prince. Le lendemain, un communiqué du roi fut crié dans tous les villages du Royaume d'Angleterre le Prince recherchait sa bien-aimée et demandait que celle-ci réponde à cet appel. Surveillée par Bella qui avait des soupçons, Luna ne le put._

_**-Elle avait tes cheveux, la Mystérieuse… elle avait tes yeux, l'Inconnue… elle avait ta démarche, la Disparue…**_

_Elle voyait dans son regard le doute et l'accusation. _

_Au château, une foule de jeunes –ou non- femmes –ou non- assuraient qu'elles étaient celle qui avait fuit lors de la Super Party mais le Prince ne reconnaissait aucune comme étant Luna. Le Roi s'impatienta, voyant ses espoirs partir en fumée._

_**-Mon fils, mon Prince, mon Blaisinichou, j'ai aimé ton sourire et la lueur amoureuse qui dansait dans tes yeux en cadence avec tes pas mais tu ne peux te fatiguer dans une recherche interminable. Ta chère et tendre est introuvable mais milles autres lui ressemblent et crient t'être soumises. Alors choisis-en une… ton cœur oubliera bien vite celle de la nuit passée.**_

_**-Vous qui m'avez bercé et choyé, en me murmurant les valeurs de l'amour, m'incitez-vous à ignorer et bafouer les paroles de mon cœur ? Promettre pour ensuite parjurer n'est point une attitude digne d'un roi ! L'amour que vous m'avez présenté, allez-vous me l'arracher ? **__s'indigna le Prince._

_**-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait fuir ! **_

_**-Mais vous tentez de stopper mes recherches ! **__l'accusa-t-il, venimeux._

_**-Certes, j'entends tes paroles et les comprends. Je suis roi mais aussi père et ta douleur m'est intolérable. Mais nous avons fait crier ton désir de la retrouver partout dans le pays et aucune réponse sinon des mensonges ne nous est parvenu.**_

_**-Je vous demande une dernière grâce, mon Père le Roi. Dans sa fuite, mon amour a laissé choir une de ses pantoufles, je me marierai à celle qui pourra la chausser.**_

_**-Qu'elle quelle soit, Blaisinounet ?**__ insista Dumby._

_**-Soit.**_

_**-Il en sera tel que tu le demandes, mon Blaise adoré. La pantoufle essayera chaque pied des jeunes femmes du royaume et la première à laquelle elle siéra sera tienne. **_

_La parole du roi faisant office de loi, un second comité suivi le deuxième exigeant que chaque jeune fille et femme essaye la pantoufle. Et le premier jour, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aucune n'eut la chance de convenir à la pantoufle qui était d'une taille fine et petite. Celle-ci voyagea énormément avant d'être portée dans le village de Luna qui, pourtant très proche du château, n'avait été visité que bien plus tard. _

_Les deux personnes chargées de faire essayer les pantoufles, Maugrey Fol-œil et Nymphadora Tonks qui était la seule femme dans la garde personnelle du roi, frappèrent bientôt à la porte de la maison des Black. _

_Ils furent reçus avec beaucoup de chaleur par la maitresse des lieux qui espérait bien que l'une de ses filles réussirait à enfiler cette pantoufle. Malheureusement, bien que Ginevra essaya de forcer les choses, ce fut un cuisant échec. Hermione qui était plus préoccupée par le chat roux qui ronronnait sur la table, ne fit aucun effort et répéta l'échec de sa sœur sans éprouver le moindre regret. _

_**-Il n'y aucune autre jeune femme ici ? **__demanda Maugrey, froidement._

_Avant que Bella n'ait pu répondre qu'elles n'étaient que trois, Ginevra cracha :_

_**-Si notre souillon de belle-sœur… elle loge au grenier et parle aux souris !**_

_Bella envoya une casserole sur sa fille bien trop bavarde qui tomba, assommée, au sol sous le regard ébahi de Tonks qui se reprit bien vite en s'exclamant :_

_**-Quel beau tire, madame !**_

_**-Lady, je vous pris.**_

_**-Ah, bien sûr.**_

_**-Appelez donc votre belle-fille, Lady Black, **__exigea Maugrey._

_**-C'est qu'elle est affreuse, j'ai honte de l'abriter sous mon toit et vous la montrer me serait un si grand déshonneur que j'aie peur d'en perdre le sommeil, **__minauda Bella. _

_Elle fondit sur l'homme au visage mutilé et le couva d'un regard ému, espérant toucher une quelconque sensibilité chez lui. Cependant, il était habitué aux charmes des femmes et à leurs procédés bien connus pour en user._

_**-Vous prendrez des somnifères, ça passera ! Sauf votre respect, cela va de soi.**_

_Bella grinça des dents et aboya :_

_**-Loufoca ! Ici !**_

_Luna dévala les marches et, quand elle vit les gardes dont l'un tenait sa pantoufle, son regard s'illumina. Elle s'assit dés que Maugrey le lui demanda. Il allait lui enfiler la pantoufle quand Bella fit mine de trébucher et la chaussure glissa des mains de l'homme pour venir se briser sur le sol froid _– **« ça a au moins une utilité que tu confondes vair et verre »,** remarqua Hannah.

_**-Bien joué ! **__félicita Ginevra en direction de sa mère._

_**-Vous faites obstacle au désir royal, Lady ? Vos titres de noblesse ne seront pas assez importants pour vous sauver de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mises, **__la prévint Maugrey._

_**-Comment ? **__fit-elle mine de s'offusquer. __**Vous ne pouvez guère accuser une femme de perdre l'équilibre alors que vous l'avez réveillée à une heure si matinale, lui coupant sa nuit qu'elle a passée à prier Dieu pour le bonheur futur de sa famille.**_

_Maugrey comprit qu'il ne pourrait avoir cette femme qui resplendissait de par son esprit rusé. Il se leva et s'apprêta à s'en aller, avec Tonks, quand Luna sortit de la large poche de sa robe de servante la seconde pantoufle de verre. Fascinés, Tonks et Maugrey eurent un moment d'égarement tandis que Bella fulminait._

_Quand Maugrey fit essayer à Luna la pantoufle, tandis que Tonks surveillait l'équilibre de Bella qui avait déjà soi-disant failli, celle-ci glissa toute seule sur le pied de la jeune fille. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et emmenèrent tout de suite Luna au château. Ses retrouvailles avec le Prince furent si ardentes que le vieux roi Dumby préféra les laisser seuls, emmenant avec lui son conseiller Servilo qui semblait fort fasciné par les ébats des jeunes gens._

_Le lendemain, leur mariage furent célébrées et ils vécurent heureux, produisant des enfants de façon industrielle._

_Quant à Pattenron et Hermione, leur histoire bien qu'originale et peu orthodoxe réussit à s'épanouir grâce à la bonté bien cachée de Lucius Malefoy, la Marraine Fée. Il accepta de changer Pattenron en Ron et celui-ci put combler la femme de sa vie de chat et d'humain à la perfection. Ils vécurent élégamment heureux et eurent de beaux enfants qui ronronnaient de façon fort adorable, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait une queue de chat ou un penchant pour les souris –au plus grand désappointement de Ron qui devait chasser seul._

**-Alors, ils vécurent tous heureux, en gros ? **résuma Sus an.

**-Oui…, **souffla Hannah, avec émerveillement.

**-Mais c'est pas drôle ! Je suis sûre que Zabini va tuer sa princesse, ça fera un peu d'action ! **déclara Susan.

**-Ouais ! Tape-moi en cinq, Suzie ! **s'écria Colin, joyeusement.

Pendant que ses deux amis s'échangeaient une poignée de main, Hannah soupira :

**-Ils se disent sorciers et ils comprennent même pas la magie des contes de fée…**

_**[1] **__**Cendrillon**__**-Telephone**_

_**[2] la fin est un extrait du discours du banquet tenu par Dumby lui-même, lors de la première année de Harry Potter, avant le banquet**_

_**[3] **__**Oui, je l'adore**__** - Pauline Ester : Avec quelques petites modifications de ma part**_


End file.
